Just Your Average Wolf God
by LupinBookWorm
Summary: What happens to Amaterasu and her traveling companion, Issun, after the defeat of Yami? She goes on an unexpected vacation, of course! Read as the sun god goofs up and gets transported to the real world! What's the twist? She gains her own human form!
1. Preview

_**A/N: **Hiya! Here's a knew story fer ya! I don't know if other people have done this kind of story, but I promise I didn't steal anything that appears in this story. All out of ma brain. Hope ya like!_

_**Summary:**What happens to Amaterasu and her traveling companion, Issun, after the defeat of Yami? She goes on an unexpected vacation, of course! Read as the sun god goofs up and gets transported to the real world! What's the twist? She gains her own human form!  
**  
Disclaimer:**I haven't created Okami, nor do I own Clover, but I do own a copy of the game. Let me tell you, if you haven't got the game, BUY IT! It will totally rock your socks off!_

* * *

It was an alluring night in Shinshu Field, which was believed to be the most beautiful field in all of Nippon. The stars were twinkling and the crescent moon shone ethereally from it's royal throne in the sky. The lush trees gently swayed as the wind blew against them, causing several leaves to fall. The rustle of soft paw-steps on fallen leaves and grass was the only sound to pierce the silence. There was a small snuffling noise before a squeaky, but unmistakably male, voice piped up.

"Well, here we are again, Ammy," The small but annoying voice belonged to Issun, a newly turned Celestial Envoy, "Let's just hope everyone won't head for the hills." The sentence was obviously an inside joke, for the two lone creatures snickered quietly. From a distance Issun seemed to be a glowing green bug. But if you looked closely you would see a miniature human dressed in green with a cape, bug hat, and a sword the size of a toothpick strapped to his side. Also, for some strange reason, a mini brush dipped in ink was strapped next to the sword.

The perverted Poncle's companion was a large white wolf who was staring fondly at the six Cherry Blossum trees that marked the entrance to Kamiki Village. At a first glance, this wolf would look perfectly normal in the nature loving Nippon. If you took the time to look, though, you would see chrimson markings gracefully covering the wolf's body. Even stranger yet was the ancient looking mirror, that lay on the wolf's back without any visible help, and the dangerous looking fire that swirled around it.

The wolf's name was Okami Amaterasu, and this wolf was no ordinary animal. This wolf was a god.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ha ha ha! I love cliffhangers! This is just a teaser! I'll have the first chapter up soon. I can't help it. The ending was just too good._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hiya! Here's the second chapter! *Gasp* She updates! Oh, this story takes place _after_the battle with Yami. A special thanks to **Xeli** for being my first reviewer, and for giving positive criticism. Thanks so much! You inspired me to continue writing this chapter. See, I update faster when given reviews!_

_**Summary:**What happens to Amaterasu and her traveling companion, Issun, after the defeat of Yami? She goes on an unexpected vacation, of course! Read as the sun god goofs up and gets transported to the real world! What's the twist? She gains her own human form!  
**  
Disclaimer:**I haven't created Okami, nor do I own Clover, but I do own a copy of the game. Let me tell you, if you haven't got the game, BUY IT! It will totally rock your socks off!_

* * *

"Well?" Issun impatiently asked from his position on the god's head, "Are we going in or not?" Amaterasu, or Ammy for short, rolled her eyes at the Poncle's temper. The sun god gave the darkened sky of Shinshu Field one last look before slowly making her way towards the entrance of Kamiki Village. The first familiar face Ammy saw was the tubby mug of a merchant near the boulders that separated Kamiki from Shinshu Fields. He was holding up a wide paper umbrella that was currently folded, since there was no sun up at the moment to shade his face from. His small stand had various items spread on it ranging from feeding bags to exorcism slips, and the basket on his back obviously held more.

If anybody had been watching closely, they would have sworn they could see a happy smile on Ammy's muzzle. She wagged her tail and barked loud enough to catch the merchant's attention. The merchant looked up and his face split into a wide grin at the sight of the white wolf who commonly bought his merchandise.

"Ah, pup! I haven't seen you around in ages! Gone on your own adventure, have you? Did you come to buy something from my store again?" Ammy gave the merchant another happy bark and rushed to the tubby man's side. The merchant obligingly patted the wolf's head, not at all bothered by the fact she was a wild animal. The last time Ammy had seen a human being, they had cowered away and begged not to be eaten. So it was with much enthusiasm that Ammy licked any part of the man she could get in thanks. "Oh, and even your bug friend is with you!" The merchant exclaimed, noticing Issun's existence when he was finished with rubbing Ammy's head. The Poncle was inseparable from Amaterasu and they were practically joined at the hip.

The merchant had even seen Issun when he had first met Ammy. The wolf had then helped bring Susano (the swordsman of Kamiki) to him and destroy a large boulder that was blocking the entrance to the Village. Issun's aura turned red in anger as he jumped up and down in an irritated manner.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a bug! My name's Issun! Issun, Issun, Issun!" The merchant didn't look put off in the slightest at the Envoy's shouting. Ammy shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the bouncing artist that was now jumping on her head. Her attempts were futile, though, and eventually she had to part with the merchant for fear of the mini swordsman poking the innocent merchant to death with his sword.

Eventually Issun's aura changed from red to yellow, then to a more subdued color of green as he cooled off. He was still a little angry at the merchant, even if it was an easy to make sort of mistake. He finally decide to bunker down in Amaterasu's fur until he felt he needed to be her spokesperson.

The next person the sun god spotted was Mrs. Orange, the wife to the Village elder, washing her clothes in the thin river that snaked through Kamiki. A single Cherry Blossom tree and drying pole were the only other items around that marked the certain spot special. Mrs. Orange's white hair was still in the same bun, as was the orange on her head and the pink kimono she was garbed in. Ammy whined eagerly and trotted up to the old woman, nuzzling her arm gently. Mrs. Orange's eyes softened at the sight of the mysterious wolf whose nose, in her personal opinion, looked a lot like Shiranui's. She abandoned her work for patting Ammy on the head.

"Snowball! Did you come back to have some of my Cherry Cakes?" She curiously asked in her quaky voice. Amaterasu huffed and began sniffing her pockets, secretly glad that the elderly woman was still in good health. Mrs. Orange chuckled and pulled out one of her famous Cherry Cakes and offered it to the wolf. Ammy graciously accepted the treat and savored every last bite, licking her chops when she finished.

The god absolutely adored her Cherry Cakes, and was always trying to nab one or two from Mrs. Orange. "Oh, the villagers will be so happy to see you again! Everyone missed you, even though Susano wouldn't admit it. We knew you were protecting Nippon from the nasty monsters. Issun told us you were a god. You can't believe how surprised I was! I was a little suspicious when miracles started to happen when you were around, though. Kushi even made a special sake just for you. Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic from what she told me. Where did you go anyways, Snowball?" Mrs. Orange rambled to the wolf, overjoyed to see the gentle animal return to the lonely Kamiki.

Amaterasu's ears drooped as she remembered the departing conversation she had with a certain half-baked prophet.

* * *

_"Are you sure, Amaterasu?" An accented voice asked. Amaterasu sighed and bobbed her white head in confirmation, secretly glancing upwards. "Oh," Wakalowered his own head and averted his eyes from Ammy for a minute. "Why?" He suddenly blurted, snapping his head up and staring at the sun god desperately. The man was a Tao Master, prophet, and a member of the accursed moon tribe all rolled into one person. On his head was a green hawk mask which covered his face a little, but let his golden hair flow freely below his waist in two clumps. His outfit was slightly comical, a pink shirt designed with two dark pink pom-poms down the middle, bright purple pants and red sandals with ridiculously tall heels that increased his height by a good few inches. He also had a black scabbard strapped to his side, like Issun, and held a simple flute in his hand._

_Amaterasu waved her paw the best she could in the direction of the land below them, then pointed to herself. It was at times like these that she truly wished she could speak in her lupin form. Waka nodded in understanding and stared at the Celestial Plain that they were currently approaching in the floating, ship like creation. The Celestial Plain was, basically, a floating island where celestials and gods resided in and watched over mortals. "You want to stay in Nippon to continue protecting the people there, no?" Waka's tone was unreadable. Ammy slowly nodded. "If it is for the best, Ma Cherie..."_

_Waka sighed and pressed several buttons on the keyboard that controlled the advanced machine. It slowly turned around, heading back for the place they just left from. "I'll have to drop you off in Kamui. I don't know how far this baby can go, and I don't want to find out today. Can you find your way to Kamiki again?" Ammy whined sadly and nodded, Waka's sad mood affecting her. "Go and relax for a while," Waka offered, "Then you and your bouncing friend can go back to lowering the population of imps." Waka fondly patted Amaterasu's head. "Good luck, Ma Cherie," (1)_

* * *

Ammy lowered her golden eyes and whined sadly. Mrs. Orange sensed the god's distress and rubbed the wolf's back comfortingly, staring in slight wonder at the floating disk on her back. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Snowball. In fact, why don't you come with me to see my husband? He's been praying for you to come back safely, and it seems it's payed off!" She tactfully changed the subject in hopes to get the wolf's mind off lingering memories.

"We would have survived without that old fart praying for us," Issun muttered darkly from his spot, still in a ticked off. Either Mrs. Orange didn't hear him, or she ignored the comment because she didn't say anything. She unnecessarily guided Ammy up the winding path that lead to Sakuya's tree, a path that Amaterasu had taken many times to visit the tree spirit that lived there. Along the way, they saw several of the other villagers who had to come over and give Ammy a pat or a welcoming word. Even Susano, a descendant of Nagi who now calls Ammy 'Brother', came over for a hearty hello.

Eventually the pair made their way to the grassy area surrounded by large rocks and trees where Mr. Orange was staring up at Sakuya's tree and muttering under his breath. Sakuya's tree made a magnificent impression, being one of the biggest trees in all of Nippon. (2) Cherry Blossoms floated serenely down and swirled around on an invisible wind. Mr. Orange's greying beard touched the ground, yet his shiny head stayed as bald as ever with his name's sake orange placed atop. He wobbled uncertainly on his wooden cane that was (somehow) much stronger than it looked. Amaterasu perked up immediately and tackled the old man, being careful not to injure him.

"Gah! You again!" Mr. Orange exclaimed when he managed to untangle himself from the playful wolf. Amaterasu barked in reply. Mr. Oange squinted, and then his eyes widened in recognition. "Why you...!" Mr. Orange began, jumping up in irritation.

"Dear, you were praying for Snowball, weren't you?" Mrs. Orange butted in. Her husband immediately turned from angry to embarrassed and a tinge of pink came to his cheeks. Issun snickered, his mood lifting, and decided it was a perfect time to pop up again. He found a good spot on Ammy's head where he could see the action for himself.

"What if I was?" Mr. Orange retorted as he straitened up as much as his crooked back would let him. Mrs. Orange sighed and shook her head, a smile creeping up on her features at her husband's emaresment.

"Well, your praying worked, didn't it? Snowball is here after all." Mr. Orange spluttered, and gave Amaterasu a second look. Sure enough, there was the white wolf (now strangely decorated in red make-up and with a mirror on her back)(3) that swung him at a trio of imps like a shield.

"S-so she is!" By now, Ammywas sitting in boredom (human affairs could get repetitive sometimes) with a sleepy look on her face, seriously considering to lay down. When Mrs. Orange turned to wink at the wolf, Amaterasu managed to give her a cheeky look back. Mr. Orange cleared his throat and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Shoo, wolf. Go play somewhere else. I have other affairs to do. Go on!" Ammy huffed in dignity and stood up, turning to go back to the village. There was a container of sake waiting there with her name on it, and it was calling for her. (4)

* * *

_(1) Excuse the OOC Waka. I would never be able to perfect his personality._

_(2) Okay, let's assume that Sakuya's tree is the biggest. I at least didn't see any that were as beg as hers._

_(3) Let's also assume everybody, except maybe Susano, knows that she's female._

_(4) I'm not saying this like she's a drunk sake lover, it's just that she's been for, perhaps, 100 years without tasting it. And Kushi is the best sake brewer. Sort of like saying you've been years without having wine, coke, or a certain food that you love._

_Yay! now, just press a certain little button at the bottom of the page and I'll get chapter three up faster than you can say 'Gekigami'. (I love the thunder god XP He's a tiger!)_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_** _Yay! I actually think this is a type of story I can actually get in to! This was typed ahead of time, though, while I had a cold over the weekend. I was motivated to get this up earlier than planned because **Velk **put my story under his favorites, _**and **_reviewed! I thank you sooo much! Enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, just because I know it puts several people off, I won't have the summary up in my notes anymore. If you want to refresh your mind, just go back to chapter one to view it._

**Claimer:** _Of course I- *smack!*...that hurt, Maddie! *sigh* Okay, okay_. **Disclaimer: **_*deep breath* I don't own Okami. *exhale* There, I said it!_

* * *

"Hey! Nippon to Ammy! Ammy, can you hear me?!" Issun's tiny voice had no effect on the sleeping wolf, even when he was shouting in her ears. The wolf had fallen asleep right after coming down from Sakuya's tree. Issun went along with it for awhile until he got impatient. He tried tugging on Amaterasu's whiskers, but that just ended with him in the dirt. He tried tossing some cold water on her face, but she didn't stir. Issun even went as far as to poke her with his trusty sword, Denkomaru.

This got a reaction out of her, making Ammy jump up in surprise, knocking poor Issun into the river that she was sleeping next to. He popped back up to the surface level and sent the god a scathing glare that she could plainly see. "Thanks Ammy," His voice was filled with so much sarcasm it almost stung to hear. Amaterasu whined and drooped her ears in a silent apology. Not that she could apologize any other way.

Issun sighed and doggy paddled up to land and shook himself off. Ammy watched with fascination as Issun ringed out his cape and ponytail that were both still dripping with water. He stared in disgust at his wet brush. "How am I going to dry this?" He muttered to himself. Ammy's ears perked up and she wagged her ink dipped tail. Issun grabbed onto a bunch of weeds to save himself from flying away on the harsh wind that suddenly sprung up, moments after his muttered comment. The raging wind didn't die down for a few seconds, and when it did, Issun was looking considerably dryer.

He relented his grasp on the weed in favor of looking himself over. He nodded. "Much better," Issun glanced up at Amaterasu, "but next time, use less force," Ammy resisted the urge to lick the irritable Poncle. She didn't want to anger him over getting wet again, this time with slobber. She glad that the Celestial Brush was useful trivial things like this. Issun paused for a second, and looked up at Amaterasu, remembering the reason he woke her up in the first place. "Hey furball, weren't we going somewhere...?"

You could almost see the light-bulb that appeared above Amaterasu's head as she realized what he was talking about. She barked her thanks and picked up Issun by his cape, throwing him onto her head. Issun chuckled at her enthusiasm. Ammy charged towards Kushi's house, a goofy smile plastered to her muzzle.

"Hey, babe! We've come back!" Issun shouted as Amaterasu slowed to a stop. The slender face of Kushi peeked out from her window. (1) She gasped at the sight her eyes were showing her. Quickly, she ran over to her door and opened it as fast as she could without injuring herself. Then, she practically flung her body at the white wolf, inwardly giggling at Ammy's surprised yelp.

"Snowy! Issun! You're back!" She exclaimed, on the verge of tears. "I was so scared when the sun disappeared! I knew it had something to do with you and that scary roaring! Everyone came out of their house to see what it was. The village got so crouded! Then Issun came along, telling us to calm down. He started throwing these pictures of you, with and the funny disk on you back, saying that you were a god! Not that I didn't believe him. And then he told us to pray for you, and that we shouldn't pray only when we want things ourselves! And then the sun came up, much brighter than before, and then..." She trailed off as she began calming down. Her arms were so tightly wrapped around Amaterasu's body that Kushi was starting to cut off her windpipe. When she finally let go, Ammy was looking a little blue around the edges. "Oh, I'm sorry Snowy," She awkwardly apologized, "Or should I say Amaterasu?" Issun waved the offer away.

"No need, babe. We heard you made us some sake?" He asked eagerly. Kushi's face lit up as the conversation turned to something she was familiar with.

"Yes, of course! Wait here, I'll get it for you," She said over her shoulder as she dashed over to her sake house. (2) Seconds later she came back with a large, peach colored bottle with the Japanese character for 'god' on the front. Ammy sniffed the air and barked happily as she smelt the delectable smell of Kushi's homemade brew. "Here. It's alcohol free because I was afraid of you getting a hangover in the morning," Kushi offered the sake to Amaterasu who took the bottle from her hands with her teeth. She then proceded to do an odd little dance. If you can call skipping in a circle while wagging your butt a 'dance'. (3)

Both Issun and Ammy gave Kushi their thanks ("Oh, it was nothing. You saved the world! A little sake in return isn't much,") before departing to Sakuya's tree. Issun said it would be the perfect place to drink it, considering that was where their crazy adventure had started. And since this was supposed to be the ending of that same adventure, Ammy thought it would be appropriate as well. Thankfully, Mr. Orange wasn't there to badger them when they arrived.

"Hey! Sakuya!" Issun shouted as Ammy went through the shrine that made the entrance at the base of the tree glow and gave everything a green tinge. (4) Amaterasu looked around, hoping to see the wood sprite's scantily clad body. No such luck. "Sakuya! Where are you?" Issun shouted again, looking for the sprite as well. When she didn't show up Issun sighed. "Well, I guess we should just go in then,"

Ammy looked around one last time before jumping into the the hole, landing with a thump. The place looked the same as it did before. Amaterasu ran the entire way to Nagi's cave, neither Poncle nor god speaking the entire way. Both were wondering about Sakuya's disappearance. She was always by her tree. What had caused her to leave? By the time both had stopped thinking about Sakuya, they had already arrived at Nagi's cave.

Issun jumped down from Ammy's head and brought out the sake, lifting it to his mouth. "Bottoms up!" He cheerily said and swigged down some of the liquor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. He shakily held the bottle out to Ammy. "Man is that chick's sake good!" He dreamily stated, hiccuping softly. The sun god took the bottle and tilted the rest of the sake down her throat. She sighed contentedly and threw the bottle to the side. Her senses dulled as her brain became fuzzy, swaying on the spot. In the back of the still operating mind, she remembered that Kushi said the sake would be alcohol free to avoid having a hangover in the morning. If it was alcohol free, why was she feeling drunk? Soon the question was left forgotten as she collapsed and fell into a strange dream that involved a cross dressing Issun.

* * *

Kushi lifted one of her bottles of sake and took a small taste. It was a non-alcoholic one. Wait, she thought, didn't I accidently fill one of the bottles with the wrong sake? She shrugged and took another small sip of the sake again. She'd figure it out in the morning.

* * *

_(1) Don't remember if Kushi's house actually has windows. Too lazy to turn on my game and check._

_(2) What would you call it? A sake house? I'm sure it's mentioned in the game...but not going to check for the same reason as above._

_(3) One of my friends inspired me to put this in here, due to the fact she actually did this in public._

_(4) I forget what that red thing you go through is called...also have to go through one to get to Sasa Sanctuary._

_**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun! God, I suck at spelling! I also suck at remembering...someone please tell me what those things are called... I made so many mistakes on this chapter, it's not even funny anymore! I love the spellchecker button now. Though it is annoying when it says things like 'Kushi' or 'Issun' or 'Ammy' is misspelled. Too many red lines. Whatever. Thanks again to **Velk **for your review (even if it didn't make lots of sense) and for putting my fic on your favourite list. You gave me the warm and fuzzy feeling inside. _

_The ending was a bit rushed since I just recently finished the game (for the fourth time) and have forgotten the name and description of the first area in the game. If I get at least two more reviews with at least six words that don't include 'update' I will get you a chapter or more on my birthday! (May 2) It will be a special addition because the point of view will change! Yay! Now, press that little button at the bottom of the page! You know you want to~!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**Ha-ha! My birthday! I feel...no older than I am now. My grandparents came over to have a party instead of my friends...sad huh? Ah well. I got to have cake! And it was some darn good cake, too! Well, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, this chapter will be in a new point of view...and be one of my longer chapters..._

_I have influenced this OC's personality to be like mine, so almost everything that happens here would be something that I might do. Including my hatred for sewing machines. Yeah... Both her and me wear glasses due to over exposure to the computer screen and late night reading._

_**Claimer: **I own Faith Allay and you can **not **steal her without my permission. It's like you'd be stealing myself from myself...which makes no sense at all... No disclaimer for Okami because there is nothing from Okami in this chapter._

_**Last Minute Note:**Mrs. Plocek really is my craft teacher, so I don't own her. Plocek is pronounced like 'Plocheck'_

* * *

"Stupid, freaking, idiotic, hunk of junk!" The heads of everybody in the room snapped upward to stare in the direction that the frustrated screech came from. Their gaze all landed on a familiar face. That face belonged to one ticked off Faith Allay. She had shoulder length chestnut hair that curled ever-so-slightly, and her dark green eyes were blazing from beneath her thick lenses. The person she was sitting next to had a startled expression on her face but, since she had been expecting the outburst from Faith's rapidly growing irritation, it wasn't as startled as some of the other people's.

Faith had stood up suddenly when she shouted so her chair was a little ways behind her, a blue sweater folded over the back. Her posture was stiff as her hands balled into fists by her side, a sure sign that she was about to lash out. Her eyes were squinted as she stared in anger at the center of her irritation which was, oddly enough, a sewing machine sitting on the table in front of her. A large quilt was still placed in the machine's clutches, half-sewn, with a wolf print pattern on the top piece, and a plain brown print on the bottom.

"Faith," The girl sitting next to her cautioned, "calm down," Faith ignored her and instead opted for having a staring competition with the bulky machine, the latter with the highest chance to win. The teacher of the craft class, Mrs. Plocek, quickly made her way to Faith's side while sending the other students in the class a look that clearly stated 'mind your own buisness'. They hastily went back to their own projects, filling the air with the sound of hushed chatter once again.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Plocek asked Faith. Her question must have snapped her out of whatever trance she was in, for she lost her tense stature and unclenched her palms. Her face relaxed and the laugh lines on her face became more prominent. She sighed and pulled the chair back under her as she sat down. She folded her arms on the desk and lay her head on them, a displeased from on her face.

"My machine keeps on jamming," Faith pouted, "I can't go one minute without having ta stop and fix it again!" Her voice had an odd Texas accent to it, like a mix between British and American that she got from living in a northern country. Mrs. Plocek gained a curious look as she bent over and examined the jammed sewing machine, carefully taking out the cloth and cutting it from the needle. She fiddled with the machine for a minute before standing up and giving her student a comforting pat on the arm.

"It might have something to do with the size of the string. Try using one of the thinner strings that I have and see how that works out for you," Faith's face exploded into relief. She though that somehow she was making the mistakes, and gladly took one of the darker strings from Mrs. Plocek'sbountiful stash. She skipped over to the machine and threaded the string with little difficulty, grinning triumphantly. Just as she sat down to began sewing, her foot on the pedal, the shrill bell went off to signal the end of the previous lesson. Everyone one stood up and chatter broke out as they gathered their things while unhooking the machines and placing extra cloth away. There was a five minute interval between every bell to let the students have enough time to reach their next class.

Faith sighed and thumped her head harshly against the desk once before standing up. She was going to be late to English! She rushed to clear her things away, waving to a few of her friends that were leaving the class already. Mrs. Plocek approached the panicked girl and took pity on her, offering to clear up for her.

Faith gathered up her things and shouted her thanks as she dashed out the door and took a sharp turn to the right. She jogged down the ridiculously long hallway, holding several thick textbooks, a pencil case, and a reading book in her arms. She craftily avoided the teachers (she didn't want to get scolded for running in the halls) and took one last turn towards the seventh year classrooms. The clock hanging on the wall told her the time.

Two twenty-two? Good, she thought, I'm not as late as I thought. She stopped in front of her locker, turning the dial rapidly to enter her code. She hastily pushed some of her books inside and swapped them for the appropriate subject before gently closing the metal door. Close your locker doors too loudly and you got yourself a good lecture from one of the nearby teachers. Faith moved quickly, not wasting any time, entering the classroom a minute before the bell rang. She sighed in relief and sat down at her assigned seat as the stout teacher walked in.

"Today we'll be going over a new book to read. Written by S.E. Hinton, it's called _The Outsiders_..." Faith let herself get absorbed in the lesson, the teacher's drone soothing her to relax.

* * *

"Bye Faith!" Her best friend, Victoria shouted. She waved her hand high above her head. Not that she needed to, she was at least six feet, making her easy to spot in a crowd.

"See ya later Victoria! Don't attack any little kids!" Faith shouted back, waving back as her friend disappeared through the sliding doors of the bus.

"Ah, Allay. I was looking for you," She looked up, her hand still raised. She lowered her arm and turned fully around, cocking her head to the side and staring at the person who called her. He was a tall boy, a few inches taller than Faith. His hair was a dusty grey color of brown and was sticking up in every possible way. His eyes were a murky blue, bordering a dark shade of black. His cheekbones were set high and his face was slim, as was his thin form that hid his personal strength. One doesn't learn soccer without gaining a little muscle, after all.

Faith recognized him as the head of student council, Nick Darkwood. For some reason, the nerdy boy constantly went by everyone's last name, not their first. He was standing nearby, a blank look on his face.

"What'cha need, Nicky-boy?" Faith asked him curiously. Nick frowned at the nickname but ignored it. He cleared his throat and raised a finger in the air (a really anime-ish thing to do) to help make his point.

"Well, Allay, I wanted to ask-"

"I'm not going on any dates," She bluntly stated. She gave him an irritated look, a scowl setting in on her features. It was common knowledge that Faith often got offers for dates, her womanly figure capturing the eyes of many boys. Of course, she always rejected them, for her own eyes were set on an someone else. Nick's brows furrowed at her interruption and his cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink at her statement. He cleared his throat again.

"That's not what I was going to ask," He grit out, embarrassed about the girl's assumption. Faith's scowl was erased and turned into a curious look, raising an inquiring eyebrow but keeping silent, "I was trying to ask about the poster for my Reading Club," She immediately changed moods and a big grin threatened to split her face as she began to jump in place, her eyes becoming wide with excitement. She squealed before Nick could continue and began shooting off words a mile a minute.

"Ooh, I got this great idea last night when I was reading a certain book and..." Nick sighed and tuned out Faith's ranting, prepared to yell at her but was beaten to the punch by a small dog that came bounding towards the speckled girl, a wild look in it's eyes. It yipped a few times before crashing into Faith, effectively shutting her up. The dog was mainly black with a brown underbelly and face. Her big brown eyes were glowing with excitement, closely matching Faith's previous mood. A pink collar was wrapped around the dog's slim neck, a few fake jems glittering in the sunlight. "Bella! What are ya doing, goofball?" She asked her dog, picking up the Miniature Pincher-Chihuahua mix. Bella gave her master a small yip and wiggled in her arms, trying to lick at Faith's face with her wet tongue.

"Allay! The poster, remember?" Nick reminded the girl, his voice clearly conveying his growing impatience.

"I'll get it to ya tomorrow," She replied, distinctly occupied with her spoiled young puppy. Nick growled and threw his hands in the air, giving up on the easily distracted girl.

* * *

Faith sighed, placing her dog down inside her home and closed the door to find her muscular father dashing about the house in a panic. He picked up several items like Bella's leash and a bag of dog treats while muttering foul oaths under his breath (that the author would rather not repeat for the fear of bringing the rating up). He ran around like this for several moments and made a move for the door but stopped when he saw his daughter in the doorway. Faith raised an eyebrow, staring at John Allay accusingly.

"Did Bella get out of the house _again_?" She stressed the last word. Her father lowered his eyes sheepishly, placing his hands behind his back.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She rolled her eyes at John, trying her hardest not to sigh. Her father was a simple looking man with thinning black hair cropped close to his skull and forgiving brown eyes. He had a scratchy beard that covered his entire chin and felt funny when you rubbed your cheek against it. (1) "I'll take that as a negative," John answered for Faith, glancing at Bella who was enthusiastically licking his feet and legs. He smiled in relief and patted the dog on the head before putting all the items he gathered back where he found them.

"I have a bit of homework to do. I'll be in my room, 'kay?" She hollered. Her dad shouted back a positive response from the kitchen just as Faith closed the door to her bedroom door, letting her hyper dog into of her room. She watched her dog run around the room like a maniac before Bella settled down and jumped onto the bed.

Faith walked up to her desk and booted up her computer and watched as a picture of her dog as a puppy popped up as the screen saver. She smiled fondly at the image before sitting down on her swivle chair and opening up a new window. Her dog joined her, jumping on her master's lap and laying down, completely content.

Three hours later, Faith pressed the save button and sat back with a satisfied sigh. She had stopped for a break to eat dinner and say hello to her mom who just arrived from work. She flexed her sore hands and popped her back with a small grunt. Finally, she thought, I though that assignment would never end! Faith stood up after closing her laptop and flopped boneless on her bed (throwing her glasses off her face as a last minute decision), falling unconscious the instant her head hit the pillow. Something in the back of Faith's sleepy mind suspected something unsuaual was going to happen in her dull life, but it was forgotten as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_(1) I would know that it feels weird, I've rubbed my own cheek on a bristly beard before. (Ooh, triple Bs!)_

_**A/N:**Yay! I passed the 2,00 word limit! I feel so proud! Whoo! *Calms down* Ooh, what's this? A weird feeling? What could possibly happen? (Maddie- If you read the summary, it should be obvious.)_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**Woo! Chapter four is up! Ha ha, this is where the fun begins! I know it's bad to switch POV's a lot, but this shall be in first person. I don't have an original Amaterasu description, but meh. I looked for a real nice one but decided to put a twist on her clothing. Dedicated to **DogWorks**, just for kicks._

_**Disclaimer:**Don't own Okami, though I really wished I did so I could make a sequel._

* * *

I woke up groggily, aware of a reassuring presence next to me. Bella must have fallen asleep next to me, I thought, my brain still fuzzy from sleep. I pulled the warm being closer to myself and snuggled closer. It was _way _too early in the morning for any sane person to be up. The warm body moved away, pulling my arms off them. I heard a soft sigh and the bed shifted next to me, like someone was getting up. Bella isn't big enough to shift the bed... A smooth hand landed on my arm, momentarily ridding me of sleepiness. I slowly opened my eyes, glad that the darkness of the room let my eyes adjust quickly.

I couldn't see much, other than a white blur, due to the lack of glasses on my nose. I squinted, vainly trying to see whatever was next to me. My eyes widened as I finally made out the shape of a person and covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. Someone was in my room! I backed up and fall backwards off my bed, as I ran out of mattress to scoot on.

Have you ever fallen on a bunch of hardback books? No? Well, now I have. I winced at the stinging pain of my back, trying to move out of the uncomfortable position. Now I really wished I had taken the time to organize my cluttered stacks of books laying around. The person leaned over the edge of the bed, long hair falling from the their head. Now that I saw it up close, it looked like there were red streaks among the white. A cold metal touched my hand and I flinched back, thinking it was a small weapon. But then as it was persistently pressed against me, I hesitantly took it. It was my glasses. I gratefully put them on, the world coming into sudden focus.

My first thought was that it was a girl, and a young girl at that. Then I took the time to observe her. She looked around sixteen, her hair reaching just below her chest. There were a few red marks on her shocking white hair, the most noticeable one being the circular shape on her bangs. Her eyes were a liquid amber color that was impossible for any normal person to have. Unless they had contacts. Her delicate face had a few red marks on it too, standing out on her unnatural pale skin. She wore a simple pair of red Capri's and a white t-shirt that fit her perfectly. Then, I saw something that nearly shocked me into a heart attack.

The girl had ears. Okay, okay, that didn't make much sense. More specifically, she had dog ears the same color as her hair. Well, they actually looked like wolf ears, but I was too stunned to bother with small details. This had to be a dream. I slowly pinched my arm, wincing at the sudden pain. Nope. Not a dream. I groaned and banged my head against the ground, immediately regretting it when my head hit another hardback book and began to throb. The odd teen tilted her head in a really cute way and stared at me with her big eyes.

"Why'd ya do that?" Her voice was melodic, and reminded me of when I went camping and listened to the babbling streams. Somehow her voice sounded childish yet powerful and mature at the same time. Although, it sounded like she had a little bit of difficulty speaking, like she hadn't spoken in a long time. I snapped out of my poem induced musing. Need to cut back on poem reading late at night.

"Making sure I'm not dreaming," I muttered. Then I blushed at how stupid it sounded. She didn't seem to notice. Suddenly I remembered why I fell off my bed in the first place; she was in my room. Without permission. I pressed myself closer to the ground, sending her a suspicious look. "Why are you in my room? Explain please!" I shout/whispered. I was afraid of waking my parents. The girl didn't looked deterred in the slightest. Instead, a glowing green dot popped from her hair.

"Hey, don't speak to Amaterasu like that!" The bug yelled at me, jumping up and down on the head of the girl, Amaterasu. That freaked me out a little. After all, how often do you come across a talking bug? I frowned, knowing I had heard the name before. I searched my memories, hoping to find what the name meant. The meaning dawned to me after a few seconds and I gave her a confused look.

"The sun god?" I asked, doubt filling my voice. In English we had recently been studying mythology, and I had to research Japanese gods and goddesses. Amaterasu was one of the names I found. But what kind of parent names their kid after a mythical god? The bug stopped jumping and pulled something from his side. I squinted and somehow made out a sword the size of a toothpick, and the bug waved it around at me.

"Yes! She is the goddess, Okami Amaterasu!" He puffed out his chest and sheathed his sword. Then he faltered and looked around at my room with interest. "Where are we anyways, Ammy? And how come ya got a human body now?"

"Hm," Amaterasu closed her eyes and a frown appeared on her face, "I don't know, Issun. All I remember is falling asleep, then waking up here," There was a moment before she opened her eyes and looked me strait in the eye. I nearly jumped out of my skin when she hopped off the bed and spun on the spot, examining herself.

I didn't recognized the name Issun, it sounding quite foreign. The small creature, who I looked a lot like a miniature person, jumped from Amaterasu's head to mine, staring googly eyed at the spinning girl. Perverted bug. I noticed Amaterasu also had a dog/wolf tail. It had a few spots of fur that curled back over itself, and the very tip was pitch black. For some odd reason, it looked a lot like ink. She also had a paintbrush sticking out from her back pocket that looked really old, the tip also black.

She stopped spinning and began picking at her clothes while going around my room, looking at everything with wonder. I pulled myself up (off the very hard books) and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Why are you called Amaterasu?" I asked her, my voice betraying my curiosity. She looked up and smiled, her eyes shinning with pride.

"Because that's who I am! The one and only sun god, strait from the land of gods," Amaterasu cheerily said, her smile growing each second as I stared at her. I swear it almost blinded me.

"Right. Can you prove that?" Doubt tinted my voice. Her lips tugged into a frown as I began thinking she was insane. An insane person with a glowing bug who could talk. My day was getting weirder by the minute. She contemplated something for a moment before realization appeared on her dainty features. Amaterasu pulled the brush from her pocket and spun it in her fingers a few times.

"This is my Celestial Brush. I can alter the world however I wish with it. Watch," She raised the brush and a sudden tingle went down my back, lasting for a few seconds before it left. Next thing I knew, a large gust of wind came through my room, causing several books to open and papers to flutter. It ended quickly with Amaterasu standing with a smug look on her face. I closed my open mouth and cleared my throat. She turned around and went back to inspecting my room with vigor.

I was taking everything calmly, but I guess that's just because I was such a fantasy freak. I always wanted something like this to happen to me someday. Who knew it could be so creepy? I sighed and leaned over, placing my forehead in my hands.

"So," I drawled in what I hoped was a calm voice, "you're the sun god Amaterasu, right?" Amaterasu nodded but didn't peel her eyes from her inspection. She was currently staring with fascination at my computer, "You're bug friend here is Issun, right?" Issun huffed and sent me a look which I assumed was a glare, but Amaterasu nodded.

"Not a bug," Issun ground out, "A Poncle. Celestial Envoy. Wandering Artist. Your choice,"

"Same thing," I waved his comment away, "And you both don't know how you got here?" Once again, Amaterasu nodded.

"Kushi had given us a special sake to drink so we could celebrate the defeat of Yami," At my blank look she explained, "Kushi is our village's sake brewer. Yami is the Lord of Darkness. I defeated him with the help of Issun," Here, Issun puffed out his chest proudly, "When we both drank the sake, we passed out. Next thing you know, bam! Here we are," I lifted an eyebrow at her explanation but didn't say anything.

"So, babe, I was kinda hoping you could tell us where we are. Maybe what year it is too," Issun casually commented, sliding down from my head to my shoulder. My eye twitched and I sent him a cold look.

"What did you just call me?" I asked in a neutral voice. Now that he was close up, I could he what he looked like. It was like he was an old fashioned samurai with a sword strapped to his side and a small cape flowing behind him. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail, reminding me of all the books I read on warriors. It turns out he had a bug for a hat, giving him the image of a bug. Not that he didn't look like one already.

"What, don't like being called 'babe'?" He asked. My eye twitched again and I flicked him off my shoulder, watching as he flew across the room and landed near Amaterasu who was looking through the books on my shelves.

"You're in Katy, Texas. The year is 2009," I told him, scowling when he started to stare at Amaterasu again. Next time the sun god wasn't around, I was going to squash him and tell Amaterasu it was an accident. Yes, that's a wonderful plan. I inwardly cackled. Amaterasu whirled to face me, Issun doing the same. I jumped slightly as they stared at me, blood draining from Amaterasu's face making her even paler, if possible. Issun stopped bouncing and from Amaterasu's reaction, I knew he must have been white as a sheet too. It was like they'd seen a ghost.

"Um, a little more detail, please?" Amaterasu asked. Her voice was weak and Issun was stuttering slightly.

"The United States, North America, the Earth," I listed, "What, are you from Japan?" Amaterasu didn't say anything. She just looked ahead of her as if turned to stone. Issun recovered quickly and broke the silence with his squeaky voice.

"Furball, I don't think we're in Nippon anymore,"

* * *

_**A/N:**Yay! Confrontation! I had fun with this chapter! Sorry it stops suddenly, but I felt it was a perfect chance to end this part. Whoo, another long chappie!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** I'm very sorry this is late!! My Internet connection crashed on Friday and when I fixed it earlier on Saturday I totally forgot to post this until now! Sorry! (Maddie- Lupin doesn't own Okami...or anything else for that matter. Warning for minor cussing)_

* * *

I frowned. What did Issun say? Nippon.

"What's Nippon?" I asked the bug boy. He snapped out of whatever shock he was in and jumped off Amaterasu's shoulder to stand on my bed. Amaterasu walked over and sat next to Issun, a dazed look on her face. I moved to stand in front of them to see their expresions better, and to prevent them from running out on me. Both of them were still a deathly white color until Issun finally spoke up.

"It's where we came from. Our home country you could say," His voice lacked its previous enthusiasm. Amaterasu nodded sullenly and glanced around at my room again. I suddenly realized why she was so curious. The god came from another world. Dimension, possibly. A place where she didn't have the same technology as us.

"What was Nippon like?" The foreign word rolled off my tongue, my American accent causing it to sound funny. I hoped to take their mind off whatever was bothering them so much, and it apparently worked. Amaterasu looked up, her eyes lit with a flickering fire once more.

"There was lots of nature. Flowers and trees as far as the eye could see. Beautiful cherry blossoms bloomed in my village every spring. We even came across a few oceans. Nobody was afraid or bothered of my appearance, which is a good thing. I guess it's because the people in Nippon are so in tuned with nature," She explained, a dreamy and faraway look in her eyes. Issun nodded enthusiastically and jumped onto her head.

"Why would they be afraid of you?" I wondered out loud. She was just a girl. A really pretty girl at that. What gave anybody the reason to fear her? Even Issun wasn't scary. Amaterasu's eyes lit up with humor as I looked at her curiously.

"Because I was stuck in the form of a wolf," Her cheery voice said. I gave her a funny look.

"Is that actually possible?" I blurted out, my tone disbelieving. I regretted saying it when Amaterasu immediately flinched back with an affronted look on her face, wolf ears flattening against her silky white hair. "Sorry," I apologized quickly, her hurt look thrusting a dagger into my soft spot.

"Humph! You better be. It _is _true though. Amaterasu is the reincarnation of Shiranui, the wolf who defeated the demon Orochi!" Issun shouted at me while bouncing up and down in anger. His aura changed from green to red in the blink of an eye, making me lift an eyebrow. He was practically a live mood ring. Hearing no response from me, he continued to speak, "Orochi! Ya know, the eight headed monster? Haven't ya ever heard of him?" I shook my head, an image of an eight headed human coming to mind. I tried not to laugh out loud at how ridiculous it looked.

"Never mind. I probably wouldn't be able to understand the whole story, even if you told it to me a million times," I sighed. Issun quietened down and said nothing, silently staring down at Amaterasu's head. I took the chance to look away and gather my thoughts. Okay, here goes nothing. I have a god and small bug-human thing in my room. They both don't know how they got here. They both come from a different time/dimension/world. The god can control the elements (or at least wind). And they don't know how to get back. Did I have a clue as what to do? No. Do I have any way of getting them back to their home? No. Do I have any way of explaining how she got into my room to my parents? Wait for it...no.

My eyes wandered around my room, trying to imagine what it would be like to be in the same situation as Amaterasu. Then I saw the alarm clock on my bedside desk. Eight fifteen. School starts at Eight thirty. Panic bubbled at the bottom of my stomach and I cursed loudly.

"Crap! I'm late for school!" Dashing towards my closet, I threw together a random pair of jeans and shirt, making a beeline to my bathroom. "Just wait! Let me get changed," I shouted behind the shut door. After I was dressed, I rushed through all my morning activities and grabbed my prepared backpack from the floor. I could tell Amaterasu and Issun were watching all of this in the background with amused looks on their faces. I could scold them later.

Somehow, I managed to grab myself a slice of toast, get my two new comapanions out the front door without waking my slumbering parents, and arive at school right as the clock struck thirty minutes past eight. I told Amaterasu to wait for me behind the school, and to hide Issun and her furry apendagise so nobody got susspicious. I guess both karma and fate wanted to screw around with me that day. Well you know what? Karma, fate, you both suck.

* * *

_**A/N:** I could have edited it to be longer, but I have a headache and don't feel like doing so. I know it's short and dialong heavy, but this is to get the main story rolling. Hopefully in the next few chapters the plot will get more interesting. Brain hurts...must post before I lose will to do so... Ngh... R & R please..._


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** H-hello everyone! I'm b-back~! . . . I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I was gone for, like, weeks. I feel bad.... Don't hurt me? (Oh yeah, kudos to my faithful readers!)_

* * *

I sighed and placed my chin on my hand, staring at the spot just above my teacher, her drone causing my eyes to begin to fall. It was the perfect way of pretending I was actually listening to her words without actually paying attention. It was a miracle in itself that the teacher wasn't sleeping on her feet already. Several minutes passed like this, just letting the words flow around in my mind. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep. My head drooped several times, me trying valiantly to stay awake, but in the end, my head fell and hit the wooden desk with a loud thump.

I cursed as my head jerked up and brought my hands up to cover my throbbing nose (the part that hit the desk the hardest) and started when I realized that half of the class, including the teacher, was staring at me. The other half were slouched over with their heads down, obviously not on the conscious plane. I laughed it off nervously and soon the spotlight was back on the teacher who acted like nothing happened. I rubbed my nose and pushed my glasses further up as I frowned.

Ah, what I would give to be at home right now. At least I would have some entertaining company. And an ice pack. Maybe even a cup of cold milk. I rubbed my nose one last time, checking that no blood had been spilt. Which it thankfully hadn't. Wouldn't do anybody good if blood was squirting everywhere, covering everybody in a lair of life-giving fluid, giving color to the drastically white classroom. I could just imagine their shocked faces. Don't giggle, don't giggle...

I shook my head and sat straighter in my chair, glancing at the student next to me only to see the boy with his head down, drool falling from his mouth to create a small puddle on his desk. Gross. Didn't need to see that. But, a nap couldn't hurt, I told myself as I pulled off my glasses and laid my head on my arms, the teacher's boring tone lulling me into a light nap.

~*~*~

_"Stay right here, okay?" I told Amaterasu, giving her and Issuna stern look. The dog-eared teen nodded and leaned against a large oak tree, patting the ground and causing a few brightly colored flowers to pop up, disappearing into a puff of white seconds later. Issun bounced over to me and cleared his throat. Curious, I bent over._

_"Hey, babe, where are you going?" My eye twitched at the word 'babe' and I resisted the urge to squash him, or even flick him into the nearby pond, "You're not going to just leave us here, are you?"_

_"Sorry, bug boy. I've got school and I'm not skipping just to watch out for you two," I explained in an apologetic tone, "Plus, in our world it's not common for people to have dog ears and mini warriors for partners. If you got seen they'd treat you like zoo animals and gawk at you all day!" Inwardly, I thought about all the other possibilities that might happen. They could be experimented on, killed, locked up, shunned, banned, the list goes on and on... I shivered and rubbed furiously at my head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_

_Amaterasu nodded in acknowledgement. "Issun, c'mon. You can sit still for a couple of hours, can't you?" When the Poncle huffed (and I assumed he was pouting and had crossed his arms) and said nothing, Amaterasu leaned over and roughly snatched him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get in any trouble," She gave me one of those blinding smiles of hers, "By the way, you never told me your name." She looked expectingly up at me, her hand glowing green, but quickly turning red, from the Poncle in her grasp._

_"I'm Faith. Faith Alley."_

~*~*~

"Faaaaithhhh~! Wake~ up~!" I groaned and cracked open an eye, wincing at the sudden light that bombarded my senses. When my eyes finally adjusted, I met the sight of a very tan face. A very tan face that was uncomfortably close. Too close, in fact.

"Eeek!" I squawked as I jerked into awareness and flinched backwards, glaring (sharp) daggers at the girl. Said person grinned and leaned back. "What was that for?!" The teen, also known as Victoria, gave me a Cheshire grin and slammed her hands onto the desk, causing several heads to turn towards us.

"Faith, class already ended. You're going to be late for Math. L-A-T-E!" I blinked several times, my head tilting to the side slightly before the meaning behind the taller girl's words processed.

"Crap!" I shouted as I stood up, chair falling backwards, and grabbed my books and pencil case before dashing out the door, giving my friend a hurried thanks.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, in a dark cave several miles away, a shadowy conference was being held. Several figures were seated in a rough circle, the shadows hiding their identities from sight. The creatures whom sat in the organized spot were nervously chatting amongst themselves, shifting uneasily as they waited for a certain person to arrive. Many smaller beings were situated around the circle, absolutely silent except for the occasional crunch of gravel as they moved into more comfortable positions.

A large figure came into view, footsteps echoing ominously around the enclosed space as it moved slowly, clearly in some form of pain. When it reached the circle it sat down, growling out a soft wish for silence. The order was met and nobody dared make a sound in case they angered their master. Slowly, the large creature spoke.

"Are the preparations ready?" The voice was obviously female, words spoken so soft it that you had to strain to hear, and sounded labored. She panted for a second to catch her breath from the effort it took to speak. One of the creatures in the tight circle nodded.

"They are ready, Mistress. We await your command." His voice was just as soft as the female's, though more confident and smooth. The large being gave a pleased sound and smiled gently, almost fondly, as she nodded to herself.

"Good," She practically purred, "I want to begin then." The one who supplied her with the information beamed under the praise but hesitated.

"Mistress?" He spoke again.

"What is it?" Her mood had lifted from the positive news and she felt merciful today, so she gave him permission to speak.

"Shouldn't you rest a bit more first? We can still wait-"

"Nonsense!" The Mistress barked sharply, interrupting the subordinate. He flinched back, waiting for his punishment. The Mistress stopped to catch her breath before continuing. "I don't have time to wait! The sooner the better." Her voice softened and she stood once more, two steps landing her in front of the bold creature. There was a pregnant pause as she held herself up. Slowly, she leaned forwards and placed her mouth right next to his ear. "Speak like that again and I wont be so forgiving." She whispered, claws flashing momentarily as the sound of flesh being punctured filled the air.

The Mistress leaned back, satisfied, as the creature slumped forward, clutching his stomach with shaking hands. "It'll heal quickly if you leave it alone." The sentence was muttered, sympathy non-existant. She then stalked away into the depths of the cave, her absence a blatant dismissal to everyone present. They all gave a collective sigh of relief. They were safe, for now.

* * *

_**A/N:** I sense a plot~! Well, anyways, whatcha think? Remember, reviews make me happy~! R & R!_


	8. Chapter 7 Author's Note

Besides the constant sound of clacking keys, the dark room is eerily silent. The only source of light is a small green lamp that illuminates the hunched figure of a young female who typing furiously on her small laptop, a pile of books and stray pieces of paper stacked precariously next to her. The rest of the room is too dark to see in but you can faintly make out the shape of a dog at the girl's feet. Eventually her typing stops as she leans backwards in her office chair, back popping loudly. She sighs, then swivels to face her readers.

There are dark circles under her emerald green eyes, a pair of thick glasses slowly slipping down her nose. Impatiently she pushes them up with her middle-finger before clearing her throat.

" 'Ello. I'm Lupin, if you haven't already guessed," She paused to push up her glasses again before continuing, "I could give a million excuses for not having updated for, what? Months? But I shall let Maddie do the work for me. Take it away." She turned away to face her computer again, her pale skin glowing from the screen's light. Suddenly, a lanky teen comes forward from the darkness of the room, walking lazily up to Lupin's few readers who are (hopefully) waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Yo," She lifts a hand in greeting before letting it drop to her side, the meager light that the green lamp provided revealing her features. She had dusty blonde hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail and dark brown eyes that look insanely bored. "I'm Maddie, Lupin's muse, spokesperson, adviser, and total opposite," Her tone of voice suggested that she had said this many times before, "And I am here to say exactly why four-eyes here hasn't been updating lately. Reason one; she's recently discovered D. Gray-Man (the anime) and is determined to watch every. Damn. Episode." Lupin glances up at Maddie, before turning away. The second opening song for D. Gray-Man can be clearly heard somewhere in the background. "Reason two; she's also determined to read every single fanfic she can find that has Laven in it."

"By the way," Lupin abruptly butted in, "For you, poor, uneducated souls, Laven means the slash pairing of Lavi and Allen. Laven. Get it? Slash, by the way, is guy on guy action. Boy love(BL), homosexual relationships, gay love, man loving man. You get the picture."

"Anyways," Maddie shot Lupin a glare, "Reason three; writer's block. Everyone gets it. In this case, it's more like a lack of motivation to write than lack of ideas," A pause, and then, "Although if four-eyes would stop procrastinating and actually _tried,_ maybe we would eventuallyget somewhere." Maddie sighed and bowed apologetically. Then she turned sharply and disappeared with a loud crack. It was silent for a few moments until Lupin spoke again.

"I think I forgot to mention this, but Maddie's a witch."

* * *

_**A/N:** Ahahahaha.... yeah, though I'd try this 'interesting' way of explaining the reason for why I haven't been active for a while... Maddie even volunteered to help. Image my surprise._

_(Maddie:_ I heard that!)

_But yeah, it's true, I support homosexual relationships. Got a problem? Deal with it._

_Hope I spelled everything right... I don't trust the spell-check button much nowadays. 'Specially when it decided to go all funky and cause me to go nuts for a few days... Don't ask._

_-Lupin_


End file.
